Aburrimiento
by Helen036
Summary: Phoenix Wright está aburrido y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer hoy. Es sábado, no hay clientes, ni casos, nada. ¿Qué va a hacer? Bueno…Una cierta médium tiene una idea…Rated T por implicaciones sexuales y escenas lemon.


**Esta es una traducción del fic Boredom de RockMusicFan80**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**¡ANTES DE LEER!**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva es lo que piensan los personajes**

* * *

Phoenix Wright está aburrido y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer hoy. Es sábado, no hay clientes, ni casos, nada. ¿Qué va a hacer? Bueno…Una cierta médium tiene una idea…

**Aburrimiento**

Hora: 6:00 p.m. Fecha: 5 de septiembre

Lugar: Bufete Wright & Co. Law

Phoenix echo un vistazo a los canales de la televisión tratando de buscar algo para ver, no pudo encontrar nada. Normalmente, se supone que los sábados son para divertirse

_Es una bonita tarde y todavía no puedo encontrar nada para hacer…_

Después de 5 minutos de mirar canales de televisión, se puso un partido de baseball de los Dodgers contra los Giants.

_Ugh, ni siquiera me gusta el baseball._ _Oh bien…no mucho, puedo—_

"¡NICK!" —le gritó una voz en el oído.

"¡GYYYAHHH!" —gritó Phoenix saltando del sofá. Suspiró agarrándose del pecho, vio a su asistente, Maya Fey, sonriendo.

"¡Maya!" —la regañó Phoenix molesto— "¡Qué fue eso!"

"¡Deja de hacer el perezoso!" —exclamó Maya.

_Argh…Sé que no hay nada que hacer, pero no tenías porqué gritarme al oído…_

"Ayyy…ya me levanto, ya me levanto." —respondió Phoenix perezosamente— "¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?"

"Bueno…"—dijo Maya— "no lo sé."

_¡QUÉ! Me gritas al oído, casi me da un ataque al corazón, ¡y lo hiciste para nada!_

"¡Pero bueno Maya!" —exclamó Phoenix molesto— "¿Todo eso y no tienes nada planeado?"

"Bueno…" —respondió Maya, perdida en sus pensamientos— "dame un minuto, pensaré en algo."

Después de pensar durante un minuto, los ojos de Maya se encendieron.

"¡Ya sé!" —dijo Maya.— "¡Tengamos una cita!"

La respuesta le pillo completamente con la guardia bajada.

"¡Q-Qué!" —tartamudeó Phoenix.

"¡Vamos Nick!" —dijo Maya— "Tú y yo saldremos juntos, veremos películas, comeremos en algún lugar, ¡y quizás más!"

_¡M-Más! ¿Qué quiere decir con _'_más'?_

"Errr…" —tartamudeó Phoenix.

"¿Qué?" —Maya hizo una mueca— "¿No te gusto?"

_No es que no me gustes…Es sólo que ¡esto no lleva a ninguna parte!_

"No es que no me gustes Maya…" —empezó Phoenix— "eres muy guapa y amable, es sólo que—"

"Awwww Nick…eso es tan dulce…" —susurró Maya— "¡Bueno cálmate! ¡Vamos!"

"¡A-Ahora!" —tartamudeó Phoenix— "¡E-Espera! ¿No deberíamos primero planear la salida?"

"¡Nosotros!" —gritó Maya, corriendo hacia su habitación— "¡Venga, voy a vestirme! ¡Tú eliges el lugar!"

_¡Yo elijo el lugar! ¡Eso es muy repentino! _

Rápidamente, llamó por teléfono a Edgeworth.

"¿Wright?" —respondió Miles Edgeworth— "Sí, ¿qué ocurre?"

"¡Necesito ayuda!" —gritó Phoenix desesperadamente— "¡Maya decidió preguntarme para ir hoy a una cita! ¡Y ha sido muy inesperado!"

Edgeworth rió.

"¡NO ES DIVERTIDO!" —replicó Phoenix molesto— "¿Dónde puedo encontrar un buen sitio en pocos minutos?"

"Cálmate Wright." —dijo Edgeworth— "¿Por qué no vas al Hotel Gatewater? Tienen un buen buffet."

"¡Oh! ¡Es verdad" —dijo Phoenix— "¡Es un buen lugar! ¡Te lo agradezco!"

"Ya lo creo." —replicó Edgeworth y colgó.

"Gatewater…" —dijo Phoenix para sí mismo— "Espero que Maya no tenga una idea equivocada…"

Poco después de hacer unas pocas llamadas, Phoenix ya tenía una reserva para dos personas en el Hotel Gatewater. Después de vestirse con su casual traje azul, esperó a Maya.

_Bueno…después de todo hemos estado juntos…Nosotros hemos llegado a ser muy cercanos…Ella está aquí y yo estaré siempre allí para ella._

_Espero que Nick no haya alucinado conmigo._

"Oh Nick…"—dijo Maya para su reflexión— "Tú has estado allí para mí…"

Los recuerdos empezaron a rondar por su mente. Cuando murió su hermana, también cuando fue acusada del asesinato del doctor Grey…y cuando Dahlia estaba a punto de matarla…Phoenix siempre estuvo allí, y la salvó de todo…

Todos esos recuerdos fueron bonitos para ella…y cada vez quería ser más cercana a su amigo abogado.

"Nick…"—dijo Maya— "espero poder decirte como me siento realmente…"

"¡Maya!" —exclamó Phoenix— "¿Ya estás lista?"

"¡Ya casi estoy Nick!" —dijo Maya— "¡Sé paciente!"

_¿Me dice que sea paciente, huh?_

Enseguida, podía escuchar sus pasos, se giró y se quedó boquiabierto. Maya llevaba un vestido rojo brillante. A lo largo del vestido, llevaba unos diseños dorados que cubrían la parte de delante. Phoenix miró hacia abajo, ella llevaba tacones.

_¿Tacones? ¿Dónde los ha conseguido? _

"Mia me los dio hace un año," —dijo Maya— "me dijo que cuando tuviera novio y saliera en una cita, los llevara, es fantástico."

_¿Mia? ¿De verdad? Debí haberlo sabido, incluso entonces… _

"Bueno, ¡es hora de irnos!" —dijo Phoenix extendiendo su brazo— "Tengo una reserva en el Hotel Gatewater."

"¿Gatewater? ¡Wow!" —exclamó Maya emocionada— "¡Es fantástico!"

Phoenix rio— "Bueno era lo mejor que podía hacer después de que me preguntaras de repente…"

Maya inclinó la cabeza— "Lo siento por ser tan repentina, Nick…"

Phoenix levantó el ánimo de Maya— "No te preocupes, estoy contento."

Los ojos de Maya brillaban— "¡Gracias Nick!" —dijo contenta.

Abandonaron la oficina y caminaron hacia el hotel, estaba al cruzar la calle, el coche no era necesario.

Hora: 7:00 p.m. Fecha: 5 de septiembre

Lugar: Hotel Gatewater

Fueron acompañados a sus asientos, miraron alrededor del hotel.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces…" —dijo Phoenix.

"Sí…" —dijo Maya.

_¡Oh mierda! ¡Que mala memoria! ¡No debí haberla traído!_

Rápidamente Phoenix cambió de tema.

"Maya…" —empezó Phoenix.

"¿Sí Nick?" —preguntó Maya mirándole.

"¿Qué te hizo preguntarme repentinamente de tener una cita?" —preguntó Phoenix curioso.

"Bueno…" —Maya se revolvió en su asiento— "tú has sido mi amigo más cercano…y pensé que no era suficiente con ser amigos…"

"¿No era suficiente?" —preguntó Phoenix.

"¡Chico, qué hambre tengo! ¡Voy a ir a coger un plato! " —se cubrió rápidamente Maya.

"¡Ah! Sí…yo también tengo hambre…" —dijo Phoenix escéptico.

Maya se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacía la mesa del bufet

_¿Qué trataba de decirme? ¿Quizás ella sienta algo por mí?_

_¡Mierda!_ _¡Estuve tan cerca! Pero me acobardé…lo intentaré otra vez más tarde…_

Ellos tenían su comida y se sentaron en su mesa. No hablaron mucho después de aquello, terminaron la comida bastante rápido.

Sin embargo, mientras comían, Phoenix notó que las piernas de Maya y las suyas estaban muy cerca…

"M-Maya…" —empezó Phoenix.

"¿Nick?" —preguntó Maya.

_¡Deja los nervios Phoenix! Dile como te sientes…_

_¡Venga Maya! Díselo…Díselo…_

"Sólo quería decir…" —dijo Phoenix— "que tú eres mi amiga más cercana…y sin ti…yo no sé donde…"

Los ojos de Maya empezaron a lagrimear.

"Nick…" —empezó Maya— "me has salvado incontables veces, dándome la vida cuando casi me la arrebataban, siempre has estado allí para mí…Gracias Nick. "

Mientras decía eso, Maya movió su mano sobre el muslo izquierdo de Phoenix y lo masajeó.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Phoenix.

"Maya," —gimió Phoenix— "sólo quería decirte…"

"Phoenix…" —respondió Maya— "siempre he querido decirte que…"

"Te amo" —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_Es eso verdad…Ella siente lo mismo que yo…_

_¡Ohhhh Nick! ¡Él me ama!_

Repentinamente vino la cuenta.

"Su cuenta, señor." —dijo el camarero.

_¡Maldita sea, no arruines el momento!_

El total fueron 220$. Normalmente, Phoenix se derrumbaría, pero él no podía sentirse así ahora. Rápidamente pagó, se levantó y le extendió su mano a Maya.

"Vamos…" —dijo Phoenix— "vámonos de aquí."

Maya cogió su mano ansiosa y se fueron.

Afuera, las luces del Hotel Gatewater brillaban en la noche, empezaron a caminar de vuelta al bufete de abogados cuando Maya se detuvo.

"¿Maya?" —preguntó Phoenix.

"Nick," —dijo Maya— "nos acabamos de confesar el uno al otro, ¡y todavía no nos hemos besado! ¡Eso es todo!"

"B-Bueno," —empezó Phoenix— "pensé que no deberíamos todavía hacerlo en público…"

"¿Por qué?" —preguntó Maya molesta— "¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Nick?"

"¡No!" —exclamó Phoenix— "Sólo quiero que nuestro primer beso sea especial."

Maya se calmó.

"Ohhh" —entendió Maya— "Bueno, ¿quizás en la habitación?"

"¡Maya!" —regañó Phoenix— "¡Qué manera de hablar es ésa! Nosotros sólo…"

No pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios estaban siendo besados, Phoenix se sorprendió. Enseguida el beso se hizo más profundo y más emotivo.

Después de 5 minutos, terminaron de besarse.

"Lo sé…" —empezó Maya— "era demasiado pronto para mí…¡Pero no lo negarás! ¡Tú también estabas pensado lo mismo!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando?" —preguntó Phoenix perplejo.

"¡Me estabas desnudando con los ojos!" —respondió Maya bromeando.

"¡Yo-Yo no lo hacía!" —respondió rápidamente Phoenix.

"¡Sí lo hacías!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡Admítelo, me deseas!"

"¡No!"

"¡Hazlo!"

"¡No!"

"¡Ahora!" —respondió Maya— "¡Me estabas desnudando con los ojos! ¡Piensas que soy sexy!"

"¡Para!" —respondió Phoenix sonrojándose.

"¡Estás ruborizado!" —exclamó Maya emocionada— "¡TENÍA RAZÓN!"

"¡H-Hey!" —tartamudeó Phoenix— "¡Piensas que estaba fantaseando! ¡Tú lo mencionaste! ¡Probablemente ahora estarás imaginando que lo estás haciendo conmigo!"

Ahora Maya se puso a la defensiva.

"¡E-Esa es buena!" —tartamudeó Maya— "¡P-Por qué fantasearía yo sobre eso!"

"¡Estás tartamudeando!" —gritó victorioso Phoenix— "¡Ahora quien tiene la razón!"

Maya le agarró de la camisa.

"¿Ah sí?" —dijo Maya, acercó su cara lentamente a la de Phoenix— "¡Entonces veamos si puedes hacerme gritar!"

"¡Q-Qué!" —tartamudeó Phoenix— "¡Me quieres decir que…!"

"Tú y yo. Habitación." —dijo Maya seductoramente— "Veamos si puedes hacerme gritar."

"¡Q-Q-QUÉ!" —gritó Phoenix— "¡Me quieres decir que folle contigo!"

Maya curvó una sonrisa.

**Nota de la traductora:**** ¿Están listas vuestra perversa imaginación? ¡Ahora empieza lo fuerte! :D**

Hora: 9:10 p.m. Fecha: 5 de septiembre

Lugar: Bufete Wright & Co.

"¡Oh…Oh…OH DIOS!" —jadeó Maya.

"¿Te rindes, Maya?" —sonrió Phoenix.

"¡NO!" —gritó Maya— "¡Ni siquiera estás cerca de haber acabado conmigo! ¡Vas a necesitar más que eso para librarte de mí!"

_Ohhh…Él ya me tiene._

"Lo que tú digas, Maya." —la sonrisa de Phoenix se hizo más amplia. De repente aumentó el ritmo.

"¡Ohhh…Ahh!" —gimió Maya.

_¡No pierdas…Haz que él termine primero…!_

_No pensé que esto llegaría así de lejos…¿Está bien esto? ¿Competir a ver quién termina primero?_

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, Maya se rindió.

_¡No…No! ¡No termines…pero se siente tan bien! ¡Tan…fuerte…Tan…tentador…Es demasiado!_

"¡AHHHHHHHH!"—Maya no podía seguir, gritó extremadamente fuerte y terminó, colapsó en la cama y Phoenix cayó al lado de ella.

Maya se giró hacía Phoenix— "Ok…Tú ganas."

Cuando ella vio su reacción, se sintió confusa.

_¿Por qué no está feliz? Ha jugado conmigo como ha querido…¿No debería sentirse orgulloso?_

"Maya…" —empezó Phoenix.

"¿Sí, Nick?"—preguntó Maya.

"Lo siento." —respondió Phoenix— "¡Te tenté para que compitiéramos! ¡El amor no es una competencia, es amor! Sólo tenemos que estar juntos y cuidar el uno del otro."

Maya sacudió la cabeza.

"Tienes razón sobre el amor, Nick." —dijo Maya— "Pero tú no me tentaste a mí. ¿Recuerdas? Te acusé de que me estabas desnudando con los ojos y empezó todo esto. Además, no creo que tengas que desnudarme con tus ojos nunca más… —terminó coquetamente."

Phoenix gimió— "Eres mala, Maya…¿De dónde has sacado eso? Estoy bastante seguro de que Mia no era así."

"Bueno, son años de mirarte convertido en una fantasía," —rio Maya— "lo demás lo aprendí por mi cuenta."

_Wow…debió pensar mucho en mí…desnudo…Ugh…Nunca lo imagine._

"Bueno me siento honrado, Maya." —sonrió Phoenix— "Y…gracias por estar aquí."

"No, Nick…Gracias a ti," —dijo Maya— "salvaste mi vida y la de otros, de manera desinteresada. Te quiero mucho, por favor nunca cambies…Nick."

"Siempre estaré contigo, ahora y siempre."

Los ojos de Maya lagrimearon de nuevo, sus labios se encontraron en otro beso, un verdadero y apasionado beso.

* * *

**Corto pero intenso eh ;) **

**Posiblemente la traducción no sea muy buena pero es que había algunas partes que no sabía como traducirlas :P Algunas las he omitido (no tenían ninguna relevancia en el argumento, tranquilos) y las otras las he sacado según el contexto. **

**Seguiré traduciendo más fics, así que nos vemos en el próximo y espero vuestros reviews ;)**


End file.
